


Przeobrażenia

by lucyinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, bez spoilerów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>przepoczwarzyć się 1. ‘o larwach owadów: przeobrazić się w poczwarkę’; 2. ‘zmienić swój charakter, stać się kimś innym’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przeobrażenia

I

Praca grabarza, według Isaaca, nie różni się niczym od każdej innej pracy. Na dodatek cmentarz, na którym od dobrych dziesięciu lat chowa się zmarłych w Beacon Hills, jest jednym z tych nowych, świeżych cmentarzy, bez starych trumien, na które możesz natrafić przy wykopywaniu nowej miejscówki. Pewnego dnia, jednego z tych lepszych, ojciec opowiedział mu o starym cmentarzu, o natykaniu się na puste trumny, na kościotrupy w odświętnych butach, na zwierzęce kości, zamiast ludzkich, i, nawet, na doskonale zachowane ciało młodego mężczyzny, który umarł przed stu laty.

Isaac jest synem grabarza. Żywi do ojca wiele żalu i urazy, o piwnicę, o nowe sińce, przez które za często zmuszony jest opuszczać treningi, o to, że czasem kuli się na widok kija do lacrosse, że zapiera mu dech w piersiach, kiedy ktoś podniesie głos. Ale nie ma mu za złe tych setek pogrzebów, w których brał udział, tych kilku grobów, które wykopał przez ostatni rok, nie ma mu za złe tego, że czasem patrzy na kogoś i:

_Derek Hale, osiem trumien, wiosna dwa tysiące pięć_ ;

albo:

_Szeryf, żona, dwa tysiące osiem, ta zima, kiedy w Kalifornii przez dwie godziny prószył prawdziwy śnieg_.

To pozwala zapomnieć o tym jednym pogrzebie, kiedy wszystko dopiero zaczynało się psuć. Isaac nie pamięta twarzy swojej mamy, tylko gładkie dłonie, cienką obrączkę, ciemnogranatową sukienkę.

Jej twarz jest twarzą wszystkich i nikogo zarazem. Nawiedza go każdego wieczoru, kiedy Isaac tonie w ciemności gęstszej od cmentarnej ziemi.

E

Umiera każdego dnia po trochu.

Każdy atak zostawia ślady na jej ciele, na wydrukach badań. Ma tiki, jej dłonie drżą, nie wiadomo już, czy bardziej niszczy ją choroba, czy leki. Jeśli nic się nie zmieni, Erica może być niezdolna do skończenia szkoły, do samodzielnego życia. Tak jej rodzicom mówi lekarz. Nie powinna podsłuchiwać, ale kto ją może winić za to, że chciałaby wiedzieć, co się z nią naprawdę dzieje.

Dostaje kolejnego ataku kilka dni później, w samochodzie na parkingu szkolnym, tuż po przyjeździe na lekcje. Słyszy śmiechy, słyszy komentarze, słyszy pstrykanie aparatów. To ból i słabość sprawiają, że nie jest w stanie podnieść się aż do przyjazdu pogotowia, ale upokorzenie dławi głębiej, smakuje krwią z przygryzionego języka, cuchnie moczem i potem, kiedy ona trzęsie się, a z ust pieni jej się jak wściekłemu psu.

\- Nie macie co robić? –  Erica słyszy czyjś znajomy głos, ale nie znajduje w sobie odwagi na to, żeby podnieść głowę. – Hej, jak się czujesz? Pogotowie powinno zaraz przyjechać, wytrzymaj.

W odpowiedzi tylko kuli się w sobie bardziej, zaciska mocno powieki i powtarza sobie, że następnym razem będzie silniejsza.

B

Boyd powtarza trzeci raz tę samą klasę. To nie jego wina. Nie jest głupi. Nie jest nawet zbyt leniwy. Nie startuje do drużyny nie dlatego, że jest słaby albo wynosi się ponad to (jak zarzuciła mu Kay).

Boyd nie ma czasu, pracuje.

Poza tym, po co?

Nie zależy mu na popularności, nie na takiej wymuszonej. Ale przecież nie powie tego swojej siostrze, która pracuje za troje w tym domu nieszczęścia. Matka prawdopodobnie nawet nie chciałaby go słuchać, gdyby zaczął narzekać. Powiedziałaby, _Boyd, kotku, nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz_.

Kay mówi tylko:

\- Boyd, ludzie nie zaczną cię lubić, jeśli ty nie będziesz ich lubił.

Ale Boyd nie ma czasu na lubienie ludzi. Tak, to prawda, czasem im zazdrości. Uroku, inteligencji, majątku, popularności. No dobra, zazdrości im częściej. Boyd zazdrości nawet cholernemu Scottowi McCallowi. Boyd zazdrościł mu, zanim Scott został współkapitanem drużyny, zanim zaczął oprowadzać się po szkole z Allison Argent.

\- To dzisiaj wpadnę po ciebie przed szóstą… Scott, słuchasz mnie? Och, ach, oczywiście, Allison, czeeeść, wyglądasz dzisiaj równie olśniewająco, jak każdego innego dnia! Hej, Scott, hej, już możemy rozmawiać? – Nawet Boyd musi przyznać, że żałosnym trochę jest zazdroszczenie Scottowi McCallowi jego najlepszego przyjaciela, którym jest nadpobudliwy syn szeryfa. Wierny jak najwierniejszy pies, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo Scott go ignoruje.

\- I tak po ciebie przyjadę, ale zadzwonię spod domu, po ostatnim spotkaniu z twoją mamą i kijem baseballowym boję się używać klucza. Po co mi twój klucz, skoro i tak boję się go używać? Nieważne, widzę, że patrzysz na Allison.

Nagle spojrzenia Boyda i Stilesa się krzyżują. Stiles marszczy brwi, a Boyd szybko opuszcza wzrok i wraca do swojego lunchu.

] **przepoczwarzyć się** 1\. ‘o larwach owadów: przeobrazić się w poczwarkę’; 2. ‘zmienić swój charakter, stać się kimś innym’[

I

Derek nie obiecywał wiele. Siłę, jasność sytuacji życiowej, pozycję. Opiekę. Towarzystwo. Bezpieczeństwo. Ale głównie siłę.

Isaac nie jest pewien, na co mu ta siła, kiedy z oddali – bo jest uciekinierem, podejrzanym o morderstwo – obserwuje pogrzeb swojego ojca. Chowają go w grobie, którego nie wykopał, w trumnie, której nie wybrał, obok mamy.

A potem wraca na starą stację kolejową, gdzie Derek spaceruje zniecierpliwiony od ściany do ściany. Erica i Boyd już siedzą w kącie, rozmawiając między sobą. Isaac nie umie skupić się na dwóch głosach jednocześnie, więc nawet nie próbuje ich podsłuchać. Patrzy na Dereka, który zatrzymuje się i zdejmuje koszulkę, zostając w samym podkoszulku.

\- Zaczniemy od podstaw – mówi z uśmiechem, który Isaacowi przypomina ich pierwszą rozmowę. – Jak nie dać się zabić.

W jednej chwili Isaac uderza o ścianę z hukiem. Czuje, jak pękają mu kości, ale coś tłumi ból. Opada na nogi i już wszystko jest w porządku. Przeciąga się, krew w jego żyłach krąży szybciej, z gardła wyrywa się ciche warknięcie.

Kiedy Erica z krzykiem wpada na Boyda, Isaac wydaje z siebie ryk i szarżuje na Dereka. Wbija mu pazury najgłębiej jak tylko potrafi, a Derek odpowiada mu na to zdławionym śmiechem. Przewraca go jednym ruchem i uderza głową Isaaca o podłogę, ale wtedy Erica łapie Dereka za koszulkę. Derek zostawia go w spokoju, poświęcając całą swoją uwagę dziewczynie.

Krew w ustach smakuje znajomo i, zarazem, inaczej. Isaac bierze głęboki oddech, a Boyd nachyla się nad nim, żeby pomóc mu wstać.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta, w jego głosie nie słychać żadnych emocji.

Isaac drży, zlizując krew z kłów. Ma ochotę skulić się w kącie, uciec jak najdalej, ale Boyd wciąż na niego patrzy. Derek potrząsa wrzeszczącą Ericą. Isaac potrząsa głową i rzuca się na kotłującą parę.

E

Nie pamięta, żeby świat kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak iskrzył. Erica ma ochotę napawać się głębią dźwięków i kolorów, oddychać znajomymi zapachami, które ją otumaniają zmysłowym kokonem. Każdy powiew wiatru pachnie inaczej, każda gwiazda świeci innym odcieniem jasności.

Erica pierwszy raz od pięciu lat zapomina o swoim ciele. Przestaje je czuć, jakby wszystko był z nim w porządku. Nawet po ugryzieniu nie został nawet ślad.

\- Jak się czujesz? – pyta ojciec, kiedy Erica wpada do kuchni zziajana. Jest głodna jak wilk i ma ochotę roześmiać się na to porównanie.

\- Przemieniona – odpowiada, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ojciec unosi brwi i patrzy na nią znad okularów.

\- Nowe leki? – zgaduje, w jego głosie słychać tylko udawany entuzjazm. Zawsze po zmianie leków Erica miała okresy lepszego samopoczucia, które kończyły się niespodziewanymi, potężnymi atakami.

\- Tak. Ale czuję, że tym razem naprawdę będzie lepiej – odpowiada, łapiąc tatę za rękę. – Gdybyście słyszeli, co mówił o nich lekarz…

Po raz kolejny ma ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. O, tak, gdyby jej rodzice usłyszeli wszystko, co powiedział Derek, to dopiero odebrałoby im mowę. Tak proste, a jak skuteczne rozwiązanie! Chociaż nie jest pewna, czy chciałaby im powiedzieć, w jaki sposób do tego doszło. Z trudem opanowuje dreszcz, który wstrząsa na nią na wspomnienie gorących dłoni na jej udach, na jej brzuchu, nacisku ostrych zębów na jej boku…

\- Przepraszam, że cię nie odebraliśmy. Nikt do nas nie zadzwonił. – Ojciec uśmiecha się i potrząsa jej ręką. – Będziemy musieli porządnie podziękować temu koledze, który cię odwiózł.

Jeszcze przed tygodniem Erica zaczerwieniłaby się, słysząc takie zdanie. Ale teraz jest nową, lepszą Ericą, więc tylko wzrusza ramionami.

\- To nic takiego, kolega z klasy, który zadzwonił po pogotowie, a później zajrzał zobaczyć, co ze mną.

Tata uśmiecha się do niej promiennie.

\- To dobrze, prawda? Oczywiście, że dobrze – poprawia się i dodaje: - Ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz.

Erica promienieje.

B

Boyd nie czuje się zbyt zmieniony.

Tak, to prawda, w ciągu kilku nocy tłuszcz z jego ramion i brzucha znika, zastąpiony przez twarde jak żelazo muskuły, a wyostrzone zmysły zapewniają sporo nieprzyjemnych wrażeń, takich jak nieumyślne podsłuchiwanie Kay uprawiającej seks ze swoim chłopakiem. Miejsce w drużynie lacrosse też nie jest niczym, na co mógłby narzekać, entuzjazm trenera łechta jego ego, chociaż, jak Erica mu przypomniała, to właśnie Finstock uwala go z ekonomii od trzech lat.

Bycie dostrzeganym okazało się mniej interesujące, niż tego oczekiwał. Irytuje go nagłe zainteresowanie dziewczyn, które nigdy go nie zauważały, sympatia ze strony kolegów z drużyny, siedzenie przy stoliku z masą innych ludzi, gadających od rzeczy na tematy, od których zaczyna go boleć głowa. Erica pławi się w swojej nowo nabytej popularności, jakby była do niej stworzona, ale Boyd zauważa czasem w jej spojrzeniu zmęczenie. Może nawet żal, szybko zastępowany przez satysfakcję, którą sprawia jej odrzucanie zaproszeń na imprezy i randki.

On sam… nie czuje się tak, jak chciał. Wszystko jest płytkie, sztuczne. Nawet ta przymusowa przyjaźń z Ericą, która szybko zmienia jego towarzystwo na oprowadzanie się z Isaaciem po tym, jak zostaje oczyszczony z zarzutów. Boydowi zostaje milczące towarzystwo Dereka, obserwowanie, jak Alfa potyka się raz po raz, próbując utrzymać swój nieskazitelny wizerunek. Zastrasza Isaaca, wykorzystuje świeżo odkrytą kobiecość Erici, milczy, kiedy powinien tłumaczyć i wyjaśniać sytuację przed nimi, przed Scottem. Derek to dymy i lustra, a raczej: pewny siebie uśmiech i drogie okulary słoneczne.

Ale Boyd, zamiast zakwestionować kolejną nieprzemyślaną decyzję Dereka, stoi z boku i patrzy, czekając na właściwy moment. Na swój moment.

Już wkrótce.

[.]

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fik pierwotnie miał się nazywać "Nekrofilia, pycha, mizantropia", ale stwierdziłam, że to dużo za duże słowa na ten fandom i tego fika.


End file.
